When Nation's Invade
by RainbowOfNight
Summary: The nations of Hetalia have invaded my bedroom in the middle of the night, and none of us are allowed to leave! Odd things will happen, a Frenchman will be annoyed by a Russian, and Japanese candy will be eaten.


**So I imagined what would happen if countries invaded my house. More will be coming after this, dear readers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

I had insomnia tonight, a bad case that kept me rolling over and over in my bed like I was on fire. My legs were tangled in my black fluffy sheets, and my cat had long since left me for a safer and less mobile surface. I glanced around the room and saw her crouching on the floor, staring up at me curiously, her dark fur part of the shadows.

"Traitor," I said, and rolled over again. I could not get any sleep, and I had the feeling I wasn't going to. It was going to be one of those nights. I was all alone, except for my cat who refused to comfort me and my Pikachu plushie clutched in my arms. Maybe I should get up and get yet another cup of tea. Yep, that was going to have to do. I flung myself out of bed with no grace whatsoever and stood, rubbing the nonexistent sleep from my eyes. My long brown hair was messed and stuck hanging over my face like a very annoying veil.

"I hope there's still some left," I muttered, then giggled quietly. "I'm turning into Arthur Kirkland."

I was about to leave to get my tea when I sensed a slight disturbance in the atmosphere of my bedroom. I paused, listening. That was the sound of the mattress moving, a creaking, and a sharp bang came from the same direction. Let me just make clear the fact that I was in no way touching the bed, and neither was my cat the traitor, who had left the room. I looked at the bed, and saw it was shaking, and the source of the movement seemed to be coming from underneath. My heart was racing, and I was having a hard time remaining calm. Usually I was pretty good in a crisis. My emotions tended to go to the back of my mind, and I just analyzed the situation. But now? Fuck that, I'm out of here!

I rushed to the door- only to find it shut in my face for no visible reason. A strange purple aura was emanating from it too, and I backed away, pressing my back against the wall. Now was the time to decide whether I wanted to see my death or just leave this world not knowing what it was that caused it. I decided very quickly I didn't want to know and covered my eyes. I heard myself swear rather loudly in French, and then again in German. I swear in foreign languages when I'm nervous, okay? To my surprise, a voice responded.

"Ohonhonhon, the little lady speaks the language of my country." A French accent, without a doubt, and a familiar one at that.

I uncovered my eyes. A rather tall man in a blue cloak stood a few feet away, his long blond hair like a beacon in the darkness of the room. His boots thumped on the floorboards as he walked up to me and examined me closer. I knew him. France, one of my favorite characters from Hetalia! Should I jump with joy or scream? I wondered if both was an option.

I admired him, with his confidence, charm, and how he could be so openly social with the other nations. Those were all qualities I never had, and maybe that was why I liked him so much. Many times, we want what we can't have. I lowered my eyes, suddenly overly conscious of my short plaid pajama pants and bleach stained black T-shirt. Not exactly what I would have chosen to meet France in. I gave myself a mental slap, though there was no way I could have known he was coming. Who would? It's not exactly a natural everyday occurrence for fictional characters to come sneaking into your bedroom in the middle of the night.

France had been gazing around my room with interest, focusing on the stack of novels I had piled on my dresser. There were about five of them, all reasonably thick. "I-I read a lot," I stuttered, breaking out into a cold sweat, as if reading were something to be ashamed of. Why I hadn't tried to escape the room or call for help again was a mystery to me. So was why my family hadn't heard the commotion and come running

He nodded. "The Vampire Chronicles, non?" He picked up the book and leaved through it. "The first was an excellent read."

I blinked. "You read Anne Rice?"

"No, I read Russian novels," A sweet voice said.

I gasped, and back peddled into the wall again. Standing in a dark corner of the room, wearing a long scarf even in the warm weather and holding a thick metal pipe in his right hand, was Russia. His white hair gleamed in the dark, and a strangely serene smile was plastered on his face.

My face must have been snow white. How long had he been standing there!?

"Did England summon you?" I demanded, forcing my voice not to catch in my throat at the sought of the intimidating Russian. Even from across the room, I could see how tall he was, and how small I felt in comparison.

It was a good thing I liked Russia, and believed he could actually be nice, or I would probably be passed out on the floor by now. Even if it came down to it, I suppose I could threaten him with Belarus- well, if he believed I actually knew her, which he probably wouldn't.

Russia shook his head, still smiling. "No, I was mysteriously woken from sleep by polar bear gnawing on head, and then there was a light. When my vision was no longer so blinded, the polar bear and China were gone, and then I come here."

Francs interrupted, waving his hands. "Wait, what was China-" He was silenced by the familiar purple aura glowing around Russia, and the seemingly innocent look sent his way. "Never mind.."

I spoke up. "I think you guys got sent to an alternate dimension." They both stared at me uncertainly and nodded. There weren't many other explanations.

The tension in my small room was mounting, and that cold sweat was coming back again. What was I supposed to do now? I was stuck in an awkward situation, as usual. I couldn't exactly just go back to sleep with these two in my room. I went and tried the door again. The purple aura was gone, but it still wouldn't open.

"Russia, can you open the door?" I asked as politely as possible, looking up into his violet eyes. I really didn't want to demand anything of him, even if he was the one who probably locked it.

"Da," he said.

He came over to me and twisted the knob like I had been doing, and the door immediately pulsed with purple light, and he was thrown backwards so fast I barely comprehended what was happening. There was a loud thud, and I heard France swearing in his native language.

I turned around. "Mon dieu," I whispered, trying not to laugh. Russia was sitting on top of France with a serene expression, looking pretty comfortable, and France was struggling to get out from under him, swears I didn't even understand flying from his lips like acid.

Russia patted his blond hair affectionately, ignoring the noise and struggling. "It's so soft... I like soft things. You become one with mother Russia, da?" I pitied him; the hopefulness in his eyes was obvious.

France had finally managed to squirm out from under the Russian, and he scowled in his direction, forgetting his previous fear of the cold nation. "Sure, when Angleterre makes edible scones!"

Russia just smiled. Then he lifted his pipe above his head, walked over to the mirror hanging on the wall above my dresser, and sent it crashing into the glass. Shards went flying everywhere, and I, unfortunately was standing right next to said death tr- mirror. Glass cut my bare arms and legs, and blood began to run down my skin in rivulets. I yelped, hissing in pain as I ran a palm over the surface of my arm, watching it come away sticky and red.

"Merde!" France came straight to my side, staring in undisguised worry at the numerous cuts. He said something in French I didn't understand to Russia, but by the tone I could tell he wasn't asking him out for tea and cookies.

Russia touched my arm, and the blood, without any disgust. He seemed a bit worried though, a flicker of unbalance in his calm face. "I'm very sorry. I needed to take out frustration before terrible dark secret came into play. I did not see you there."

I knew how Canada felt then.

He ruffled my already messy hair with his large hand. "We still become one, da?"

"I don't think my girlfriend would be very happy about that. Or Belarus." I tried not to shudder at the sound of her name. I was glad she hasn't shown up with these two. I didn't want to be impaled by a sword for a relationship with Russia I didn't have.

"Someone do something!" France shouted suddenly, stepping forward. "We are locked in a teenagers bedroom in who knows where with no way of exiting, and I must get back to my darling Angleterre! He could be putting up magical wards to keep me away as we speak!"

Something occurred to me then. "You know, there's a good chance this is all England's doing."

Russia rolled his pipe around from hand to hand, then tossed it on my bed and removed a thick roll of white bandages from his coat pocket. "Maybe. Come here, Mother Russia will fix you."

"Um, now do you even have those with you?" I asked. "Actually, scratch that, I carry around some pretty strange stuff." I went to my purse that I'd left lying on the floor. "Anyone want a bouncy ball or some Japanese candy?" I held up one of each item in my hands.

The two nations looked at me oddly. "No thanks," they both said.

I noticed a paper lying on the floor by my feet- and a small puddle of blood- and picked it up, scanning the ink writing.

"Dear Cassie," I read aloud, struggling to see the cursive letters in the dark. "You have been trapped in your bedroom with France and Russia for the purpose of- oh ,who am I kidding, there is no purpose. You're all together because I'd thought it would be interesting to watch. You will be visited by more nations during the next several days. Whether they come alone or with others... well, let's leave that to be a surprise, shall me? Sincerely, the Mysterious Force."

France looked amused, and laughed quietly. "It seems someone is playing a game with us, and I do not think it is Angleterre. He would mock me directly."

Russia was glowing with that scary purple aura of his again. "Kolkolkol, I

will send this person lovely gift."

I think France and I both knew the hidden meaning behind that sentence.

"So it looks like we're stuck with each other, huh?" I announced.

We all nodded uncertainly.

* * *

**I don't have regular access to a computer now, so updates will be irregular. Please forgive me! I'm considering bringing my girlfriend into this, if she lets me. So that's a future possibility.**

**Review?**


End file.
